Ocean's Seven - Extra (The Landscape)
Bullworth reveals himself to Reginald ... 11:04 PM Shaun: yay! i was just thinking about this today when trying to come up with something for you. I know the bonus of it being a swordmaster badge is cool, but without that +3, you probably would never wear it. and i need you to wear it.11:05 PM because it's started talking to you me: shit son Shaun: stuff like "I can't believe you've never heard of me! Didn't they teach you anything at the academy?"11:08 PM me: this is awkward. "er, no, you didn't come up i'm afraid... tell me, who are you?11:09 PM Shaun: "Grandmaster Bullworth of course! And who in the hell are you?"11:10 PM me: with the new information that he was a grandmaster, does that jog my memory at all? or do i still have no idea who this dude is also, was he kind enough to wait unil we are in private or is everybody hearing me talk to myself right now haha11:11 PM Shaun: There has been a grandmaster for every generation in the academy's existance. If you can name all the prime ministers of canada right now without google, I will allow you to have heard of bullworth11:12 PM me: well, i'm not quite as studious as reginald haha. that's fine, just wondering if he was recent or not. Shaun: also, no, as you're rowing in your boat up the lake, simultaneously watching ounjerul raze the countryside is when he initiates contact not very recent11:13 PM he himself is unsure of when it was he was alive me: i see11:14 PM "my name is Reginald, Grandmaster. Do you know how you came to be... well, in your current situation?" Shaun: how does anybody end up in a situation like this Reginald? Blasted CURSES. Witches and scheming gods and all that.11:16 PM me: i beseech him to tell me the whole story, if he doesn't mind. maybe if he can describe the people and events of his time as well then maybe we can date him.11:19 PM Shaun: "what you have to understand about the time I was living in Reginald, is that war was ever present. no nation under the sun, be it solus, myaners or biglanders would put their swords down. and this suited me, because as a grandmaster, I was the most sought out mercanary warlord in the world. I made in a year from kings across the land more than that fine hoard you pulled me out of. I mostly trained them, and taught their princes to hold a blade, and their generals how to run a battle, but every once in a while I'd be asked to get in the thick of it."11:20 PM "on one such day, I was sent into Myaner territory to shut down a warlock ring that was threatening to tip the balance of power between them and the silver solus. i arrived just a little too late, and they summoned Death Himself to the blasted mortal plane."11:22 PM "he snapped up all nine warlock's life force just like that. But his hollow gaze found me, and instead of killing me, he spoke to me. We began to bandy words. I began to think I could outsmart him. I thought that there was a way out of my dread fate. He saw my overconfidence." "and he kept me from a final rest, locking me in my own badge, undead, for eternity. he is the boss, afterall"11:25 PM me: wow, quite the tale.11:26 PM i suppose i've never heard of Solus, Myaners, or Biglanders either, eh? sounds like this was a looooooong time ago. Shaun: you have heard of the silver solus, they are the tiefling mages.11:27 PM me: ahh right11:29 PM Shaun: "myaners are a race of fierce tiger men! the biglanders live across the ocean, they hold their line just a few kilometers from a vast desert. anyone hoping to siege them must first cross it me: (brb) Shaun: k11:32 PM me: i'm grateful for your wisdom grandmaster, is there some way i may be able to return the favour? do you have any requests?11:35 PM Shaun: "tell you what. i've been nestled under a pile of gold for what seems to be a long time. so you adventure around, show me a good time, show me what the world is like now. learn more about the art of war and swordmastery, and we'll get along. we get along, and i can help you against your enemies."11:36 PM me: sounds like an amicable agreement to me to our new partnership Shaun: cheers11:37 PM SO, in rules terms. Bullworth is an artifact. You have a rapport rating of 5 currently. His likes/dislikes will be hidden from you, and are ranked. as you do or do not do things specified on his list, your rapport will grow or decrease.11:38 PM me: neat!11:39 PM is bullworth audible? do people around me hear him or just me? Shaun: he is non audible however, not telepathic or at least, not both ways11:40 PM me: you mean to say that only i can hear him in my head, but i need to speak out loud for him to hear me ? Shaun: yes me: understood!